


The Sansa Chronicles

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: 5+1 Things, ASoIaF Kink Meme, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Jealous!Daenerys, Jealousy, Meeting of Equals, Murder, OOC Sansa in chapter 3, Sister-Sister Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles & one shots with Sansa Stark at the center of them all.





	1. Daenerys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All ASOIAF belongs to Martin, I make no profit nor claim ownership.

Their meeting was inevitable.

Sansa had long known that she and Daenerys would meet. At the present, she sat with Arya, Bran and Rickon in what had been their father’s solar, a parchment letter rested in her lap. The room had fallen into silence after reading the missive.

It was Nymeria who broke the silence; a growl echoed in the chamber, at the same time, Arya stood up and started pacing, muttering in a low voice. Daenerys, said the letter, wanted to meet with the Lady of Winterfell.

“I will go and meet her”, Sansa’s voice left no space for a retort. “And before you volunteer to accompany me, Arya, Bran and Rickon need you. In case something happens to me”.

“Then don’t go.”

“I must Arya. I don’t want to risk her bringing her dragons north. Nor do I want her to unleash them on the Riverlands. That would be unfair on uncle Edmure.”

“Take Summer then,” Bran’s voice was calm, “so that way, at least you won’t be going without a proper escort”. He had smiled then, his meaning clear behind both words and smile.

“And if you don’t want me to go, you will take Nymeria too. And I won’t take a ‘no’ for answer Sansa.”

* * *

 

And so, that’s how Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell found herself waiting in the appointed meeting place with two direwolves and a minor escort. Rickon had protested quite vocally about Sansa leaving, but if anything, she understood; Rickon had been but a small boy when all the family was gone, so she didn’t begrudge his anger. She did, however object at taking Shaggydog, she refused to leave her siblings without a wolf.

It would be a meeting between the leaders of the two houses, the letter said. So words could be exchanged and if things went well, alliances could be discussed.

She spotted Daenerys first, it would have been impossible to not recognize her, even if she had never seen her before that very moment. She was mounted in a grey palfrey, dressed in the black and red of House Targaryen, Barristan Selmy at her side and her dragons flying above her.

She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves and stood forward. With Nymeria and Summer at both of her sides, she felt strong, she felt fierce, she felt much the direwolf herself. She was a Stark and she could be brave. And she wouldn’t back down without a fight. She and her siblings had worked so hard to restore and regain their home and the North, that they would not simply give it away.

Daenerys dismounted and walked forward, Sansa did too. All around then still, even the wind seemed to have disappeared. And when they looked into each other's eyes, they found themselves surprised.

There was world weariness, a longing for home and family. There were stories of victories, scars of survival, fear, loss, anger and grief and hard won victories. They recognized that while their experiences had been different, they had both gone through the same; and they were silent. Just two ladies who had so much in common despite their differences. Each understood that they had found a friend in this stranger.

The silence was broken with the sound of their voices, like perfect echoes of one another, Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen extended and took each other's hand and said, “Well meet, sister.”


	2. Theon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran and Rickon were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All ASOIAF belongs to Martin, I make no money from this, nor do I claim ownership.

Bran and Rickon were dead.

  
It had been Lord Tyrion who told her, offered condolences which she barely nodded in acknowledgement and recited those lines she had often said out loud, she asked his leave afterwards, she didn’t want to cry in front of him, she would not.

  
Sweet Bran was dead, he who had survived a terrible fall; who was of easy and sweet smiles and was always such a good boy, who had once dreamt of being a knight. And baby Rickon, who was far too young to die. They had never done anything wrong, never been mean to anyone, they were just boys, but they were now gone.

  
She would never hear Bran laughing again and she would never see Rickon grow. Why hadn’t the wolves protected them? Had Theon killed them too?

  
Why had Theon done this? What had caused him to murder two innocent boys who had not done any harm to him? She couldn’t understand it. What had changed Theon into this monster who would hurt children?

  
Theon, who had been her father’s ward, who had trained and played with Robb, whom she knew once had hoped to wed her; now had killed her brothers and taken over Winterfell. He was a coward, she decided, instead of facing Robb he had gone and killed two boys too young and unable to defend themselves.

  
What had happened in Winterfell, she likely would never know. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to, at least not now and not here, she had to survive and knowing of how it happened would only add to her nightmares. She would be strong, she would survive and carry the memory of her brothers in her heart.

  
She went to the Godswood and prayed for her brothers, so they could be reunited with their father. And she hoped with all her heart that the Gods would never let Theon rest easy on his dreams.

  
In a soft voice she whispered. “May they hunt his dreams and that Theon never forgets their faces.”

  
She never thought she would come to hate Theon, but she did.


	3. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did something happen to Sansa?”
> 
> “Yes. She’s been arrested.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASOIAF belongs to Martin, no ownership claimed, no money made.
> 
> OOC Sansa? I'm sorry.

“Sansa Stark, you are where?!”

Ned’s yell started Catelyn, had been knitting a new scarf for Rickon. Whatever had happened to Sansa had to be bad enough to made Ned yell. She got on her feet and made her way towards her husband, who was listening to whatever it was on the other end of the line.

When he hung up, he rubbed his forehead with a hand.

“Did something happen to Sansa?”

“Yes. She’s been arrested.”

Catelyn’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Sansa? Arrested? Her ever proper and well behaved girl? What had happened? When she regained her wits, she fixed her husband with a glare.

“She has been what?”

Ned sighed. “Arrested Cat, apparently she keyed Arya’s friend car and threw eggs at the house. She got caught and she’s at the station, she call to ask if we could bail her.” He sighed again, of all the shenanigans his children had made, this one had to be the top, just because it was Sansa. Of all his children, he never thought Sansa would be the one arrested.

“Of course we’re bailing her Ned. Will you go and get her, or should I?”

“I’ll go Cat. I’ll get my coat and go get her. She’ll be grounded of course.”

“Yes she will be. Go on then, maybe she’ll tell you why she did what she did.” She sighed and went to sit and took her knitting, she wouldn't be getting any sleep until she knew what had made Sansa do such a thing.

* * *

  
It was a rather uncomfortable silence in the car. He had gone to the station and paid Sansa’s bail, when his daughter had been escorted out; she had a mixture of pride, accomplishment and shame. It was a mixture he was sure he'd never seen on Sansa, yet he failed to see any regret. And if she did regret it, it was most like because she was caught.

Her actions had been so unlike the daughter he knew, well behaved and always proper. Her siblings would joke that she was born a lady.

“Plan to tell me why you did what you did?” He decided it was best to get the conversation over as soon as possible.

“He made her upset. He made her cry.”

Ned blinked. Sansa sighed and proceeded “Whatever that boy did, it seriously upset Arya, father. He made her cry, she won’t tell me why, but she did. She won’t say she did, but I know. I heard her. She’s my little sister and she’s hurt, I couldn’t stand it.”

Well, of all the explanations he was sure he’ll get, this wasn’t one of them. Sansa getting arrested because Arya was upset. He sighed. “Sansa, that’s quite noble of you, but, you shouldn’t have done it. You’re still grounded.”

“I know I’m grounded, that’s alright. I know I did wrong and I’ll pay the damages done but…” Sansa shrugged her shoulders, “I can’t say I regret what I did.”

Ned frowned and pressed his lips together and wondered what had been bad enough that Sansa, Sansa of all people, took it upon herself to ‘defend’ her sister in such a manner. He watched her out of the corner of his eye; her posture was straight and proud, chin up and a defiant look on her face. A look he’d never thought he’d see on Sansa. So he did the only thing he could, drive home.

* * *

 

Sansa had been sitting on her bed, book on her lap when the knock came. She looked up to find Arya on the door, holding a piece of cake on her had and looking awkward.

“You can come in, you know.”

“Yeah. Mom says you’re grounded, so I got you cake. She didn’t know I got it, but, you know, I thought you’d want a piece. It’s chocolate.” Arya looked uncomfortable and she did her best to look everywhere but at Sansa.

Sansa smiled. She understood the unspoken words and the gesture for what it was. “Thank you Arya.”

Arya gave the cake to Sansa and made a motion to leave the room. She had reached the door when she stopped, threw a glance at Sansa and said, “You know, we could go to the movies or something. When you’re not grounded anymore, that is”

“That would be great Arya, thank you.” Sansa beamed at her sister, who nodded back at her and left.


	4. Sansa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wasn't prone to introspection, so the fact that she couldn't sleep and having those kind of thoughts about her family took her by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, I gain nothing for this fanwork.

[Prompt: Here.](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/22142.html?thread=14718846#t14718846)

* * *

 

She wasn't prone to introspection, so the fact that she couldn't sleep and having those kind of thoughts about her family took her by surprise. As an unwanted surprise. All that she wanted was to concentrate and be Alayne, and yet, the thoughts came to her unbidden.  
  
And as she stared to the ceiling on her room, she wondered: _I don't understand why I'm not dead. When your heart breaks, you should die._  
  
And oh her heart had broken so many times. First with Bran's fall, she had spent days praying to the Gods to have mercy on her brother, that he lived. That her mother and father wouldn't have to know the grief of loosing a child. And that they didn't have to loose their brother. Such a joy it had been that Bran lived.  
  
Then the loss of Lady, it had hit her harder than what she had thought, it had been like loosing a limb. She had been so angry at Arya, said words that she now regretted with all her being.  
  
And then it had been the loss of her father. That had been the worst day of her life, seeing the her father die in front of her own eyes by his own sword had been devastating, she had felt nauseous, she had begun to hate Joffrey from that moment on. And things would only get worse, with both Arya and Jeyne going missing she had been completely alone and friendless. And how she missed them.  
  
Another blow had been the news of Bran and Rickon's death. She didn't understand why the Gods had allowed Bran to live only to take him away. She had been full of anger and hate towards Theon. How could he simply just killed two little boys? Two children who had never done him any harm? What had made him do it?  
  
She had allowed one glimmer of hope by befriending Margaery, only for her and her family to turn their backs on her the moment the Lannister cloak was placed on her shoulders.  
  
And after that, it had been as if the Gods were mocking her by taking her brother and mother then. She had not been told the details directly, but she had listened to a couple of people gossiping about it. To know that they had been betrayed in such a horrific way, had shaken her to her core and had her crying during those few moment when she could. It wasn't fair, her family was good and kind and they were all dead.  
  
She lost her rescuer too, poor foolish Dontos, also dead on the river.  
  
And what did she have now? Nothing. So, why was she still alive? Why her of all people? Why did the Gods allow her to live when all those she loved and cared for were dead?  
  
She didn't know.


	5. Daenerys II (Sansa/Ned Dayne)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys knew herself well enough to know this, she was jealous of Sansa Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

**Prompt from the Valar_Morekinks Round 12:** _Daenerys is jealous of Sansa Stark; not only she is beautiful, but she is adored by the smallfolk and those in court, she has a husband who dotes on her, and now she is pregnant._

* * *

 

It wasn't fair and yet...

  
Daenerys knew herself well enough to know this, she was jealous of Sansa Stark.

  
She shouldn't be, but she was.

  
Sansa was a beautiful woman. She herself had been called beautiful, some even said she was the most beautiful woman in the world, yet, standing next to Sansa, she felt plain. Even if her silver locks shone and with bejeweled eyes, she felt nothing compared to a woman who was, in her opinion, a far greater beauty.

  
Sansa was tall and lean, but with curves that made many men look at her. A face that seemed to be carved of the finest marble, with high cheekbones, rosy lips and sparkling eyes. A soft and kind voice rounded her physical attributes.

  
And she was loved. Oh she was.

  
Unlike herself.

  
While people both lowborn and noble alike flocked to her, she was under no delusions as to why. She had regained a throne by conquest, with three ever growing dragons, she who had not hesitated to end her enemies. So people came to her, for power, for greed, for desired, but none of them came for love.

  
Sansa was loved in court, she made herself loved by being kind and gentle. She had time for all who went to her. War and suffering had made her wise, and she used her wisdom in favor for those who needed it.

  
She had been the one to answer the call in the name of Little Lord Arryn when it came to the battle to prevent the Long Night. She had even distributed food wisely to both the Riverlands and the North. And whenever she was needed in the capital, she made sure she did charity freely and joyfully. The people loved her. She was tolerated and feared.

  
And she was loved in a more intimate manner too.

  
Her own marriage lacked love, it had yet to come and she wanted it. She hoped for it, but so far, it was only a political marriage, no more.

  
She had seen the way Lord Dayne looked at Sansa, and every time she felt a knot in her throat, it was the same way her Sun and Stars looked at her. So full of love and devotion, like she could do no wrong. But then, maybe in his eyes, she didn't.

  
Once, she had asked them to join her for a private dinner. She wanted to know more, she wanted to satiate her curiosity, so she had asked how they met. Lord Dayne had recalled with perfect detail when they had met in Winterfell, what now felt seemed a lifetime ago, when the former royal retinue had gone North.

  
But he had confessed that they had not been properly introduced until the war. He had gone North again, he said, to fight the coming darkness when she had been the one receiving visitors and he had been left speechless, struck dumb by her beauty.

  
Sansa had laughed then, and admitted that she had found him handsome then, but was wary, after all, many had tried for her hand and her inheritance. But after the war, when her sister Arya had been the one to declare him one of the good ones, she gave him the chance.

 

And now there they were, married and in complete joy. She had smiled politely then, but had felt an enormous amount of jealousy then.

  
And now? It seemed like the slaps never stopped. Sansa had announced that she was with child, four moons gone, and was glowing with happiness and she? Nothing. The Maesters told her to wait, not to rush, babes took time they said.

  
But she remembered her Rhaego and felt a bitterness unlike any other. She wanted a child more than anything. A babe to love and felt joy over, another member of House Targaryen. An heir, but so far, no luck.

  
And the jealousy she felt over Sansa Stark was irrational and deep.

  
...and yet she was The Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All feedback is welcome, thank you for reading.


	6. Sansa, Tyrion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was expecting to meet Tyrion here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

Prompt: [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/20758.html?thread=14078230#t14078230).

* * *

Riverrun is silent at night and she finds it to be comforting. While she had found the silence of the Eyre unnerving, Riverrun's calm and, strangely, welcoming.

Perhaps, she thinks, is because of family. She is safe within Riverrun, she knows. Both uncle and grand uncle protect her fiercely. And she wishes that her visit were had a lighter reason.

She was expecting to meet Tyrion here.

He had arrived alongside Daenerys Targaryen and was on her council. She wanted her marriage undone, but Daenerys was reluctant to give it, it was a good political match she had said. But she wanted no part in it. She wanted to be free of the Lannister legacy.

  
Tyrion had protested too, but oddly enough, whether he protested out of custom or want to remain married, she could not be certain. The tone of his letters had been curt, and with a slight mock, that, she had expected. At the end, he had relented somewhat and had requested that they meet face to face for him to make the decision.

And that is why she had found herself in Riverrun, it had been a compromise. She refused to have Tyrion step foot in Winterfell or go back to King's Landing and he refused to enter the Vale. So Riverrun was the only option left, the new High Septon would hear Tyrion's side and had agreed to have Sansa examined by a septa in Riverrun, who in turn would write to him and tell him whether she was a maid or not.

Tyrion was expected to arrive in the morning and she found that she couldn't sleep. She would be free soon.

She had left behind Arya and Rickon, the latter had thrown a temper tantrum at the thought of Sansa leaving. She had swore that she would return, but he didn't believe her. After all, he had lost so much. They all had lost so much.

Her uncle and grand uncle had been more than welcoming. Both of them had wept at different points after her arrival, she understood, she looked so much like her mother that she imagined it was a shock.

Her uncle was more often than not away attending his duties as Lord of Riverrun, but her grand uncle was often at her side and she was thankful. She felt safe with him at her side. Even with her retinue and Brienne, she had missed the protective feeling that you could only get from family.

And that is how she had spent her days, waiting for Tyrion to arrive. 

Come morning, she dressed quietly, lost in her thoughts. She had a plan and she knew she could execute it and she could be free if she did it well.

It was near midday when he arrived and suddenly, she felt like a child again. She wanted to hide and seek the protection of her uncle and grand uncle. But she took a deep breath, she was a Stark, she could be brave.

When he arrived, neither of her uncles were present, both locked away trying to find a solution to something she could not recall. She stood firm and tall, not showing all the nervousness that she felt.

When she saw him striding towards her, she fought the urge to flee. He looked older, like he had aged a decade in the short time that they had been separated. 

She nodded at him. "Welcome to Riverrun, Lord Lannister. Lords Tully apologize, they had business to attend."

He nodded and twisted his mouth, a mocking smile. "Of course, little wife."

She stiffened. She hated that title and tone.

"I know you have had a long travel and I have arranged for your escort to be made comfortable. I imagine you must be hungry, come my Lord supper is ready. Lords Tully won't join us, hope you do not mind."

Tyrion gave her a questioning look. "No, my Lady, I do not mind. I'm sure they have things to do. Lead on, let us supper."

She had requested to be served dinner in the Lady's solar, her uncle had agreed. As they made their way towards it, she felt nervous, everything could go wrong. She could be endangering her uncle. She took a deep breath.

And she put her had in her left pocket, it was still there. 

She took another deep breath.

Once inside the solar, she motioned the servants to begin to serve their meal. It was a relatively simple meal, honeyed duck, roasted onions in gravy and turnips soaked in butter. And wine.

"I do apologize for the simple meal my Lord, the food is still scarce."

Tyrion waved a hand, dismissing her apology. "Understandable, my Lady."

Her left pocket suddenly felt heavy and her throat seemed to close. She took a deep breath. She was a Stark, she could be brave.

She took the jewel out of her pocket and left it on her lap. She knew what she had to do. She raised her hand, pretending to grab a hold of the knife, her hand shook. She dropped the knife, giving it a small kick to make it reach Tyrion.

"How silly of me! Could I trouble you with my knife my Lord?"

Tyrion nodded and stood in order to retrieve it. It was her chance, the little jewel that had been in her lap, was immediately dropped in his wine.

Now all she had to do was wait.

Tyrion seated himself again, extending the knife to her. "Here you go my Lady."

She took it. "My thanks my Lord." She smiled, barely a quirk of her lips.

She cut her duck and took a bite, and from down her lashes, she saw him reaching for his cup. She held her breath. All the air of the room seemed to go and everything stilled.

She was a Stark, she could be brave.

She took a bite, he did the same. And then, it happened.

He began to cough, and she looked up, food forgotten. He tried to gasp for breath but none seemed to come, he clutched at his throat, his eyes fearful.

"I wish I was sorry Lord Tyrion, but I am not. As your family tried to destroy mine but couldn't, it's House Lannister that ends tonight. And with your death, I gain my freedom."

His eyes widened, still grasping at his throat fighting for air. She sat still and silent, watching as he struggled in vain.

And with one last gasp, Tyrion Lannister fell onto the floor. And the last scion of Tywin Lannister and the last member of the main branch of House Lannister died.

She closed her eyes and whispered, "For Father, for Mother, for Robb, for Bran..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried with this one, all feedback is welcome and frankly, needed.


	7. Sansa/Sandor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five times they missed each other and the one time they got it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

**1.-**

Sandor is seven years old when he discovers his father's favorite movies. He is still seven when he meets and falls in love with Sansa Stark.  
  
He spends hours looking at her. She is a beautiful lady, tall and lean and her face is soft and gentle with a radiant smile.  
  
He is eight years old when he declares that he will marry her.  
  
It is his father who breaks the bad news, Sansa Stark is no longer alive today.  
  
**

  
**2.-**

  
The celebrations are in full swing. It was after all, the wedding of the Crown Prince and all the nobles where gathered in celebration.  
  
Sandor hates this kind of events, he is just a guard to a noble house. A nobody. Yet he is expected to behave and thread with caution during the even.  
  
He is on his fourth cup of wine when he sees her. She is a vision of red hair, bright eyes and pale skin. He feels his breath stolen away.  
  
He gets his heart broken a few moments later when the Prince dances with his bride.  
  
**

**3.-**  
  
Even though Sansa has spend months preparing herself for this moment. She is terrified. And excited.  
  
And she is in a lot of pain.   
  
No matter how much her mother had let her know of how the pain would be worth it, she screams and curses and feels like she will break her mother's hand.  
  
It all ends with a wail. And she feels so relieved when the doctor pronounces a healthy boy.  
  
The baby lays in her chest when her mother asks for his name.  
  
"Sandor", she replies.  
  
**

**4.-**

  
Sansa enjoys volunteering, she does. It is her want to do something good that makes her go and play music in the retirement home.  
  
She loves it. It brings her so much joy when the retirees are listening to her, occasionally asking a specific song. And she loves that she can bring them a measure of happiness.  
  
It is there where she meets Sandor, he was a full on grouch at the beginning, always complaining about something. But she won him over by her Sinatra and Beatles covers.  
  
And they form an unlikely friendship, the ever cranky old man and the good spirited girl.  
  
She is devastated when he suffers a heart attack and passes on.

**

**5.-**

It is during his usual walk when he sees a girl staring at the tree. He stops and looks at the girl.  
  
She is a pretty thing, red hair and blue eyes. She hasn't taken her eyes of the tree and has seemingly not noticed him. He looks up and sees a cat in the branches.  
  
"Is it yours girl?", he asks as gently as he can. He knows he can be intimidating.  
  
"Yes sir, she's my cat, Lady, she won't come down!"  
  
And he does what he hasn't done in years. He climbs the tree and gets the cat and handles him over to a pretty overjoyed girl.  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
"Look after her, ok?" he says.  
  
"I will!" She waves and runs towards her house.  
  
He walks on.

**

**+1**

The coffee shop is full to the brim. It's about the time when both college students and working people descent on it. It's a popular coffee shop, after all. 

And he knows that if he wasn't for his need for caffeine that otherwise he wouldn't go in. But he has an exam to study for and he needs the boost.

So in he goes.

And the first thing that happens is that someone collides with him. He is about to snarl when she looks up, bright blue eyes stare at him and he feels breathless.

She's very pretty. And she's smiling at him. 

"I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Forgive me?" 

He gathers his wits long enough to reply, "That's ok."

She beams and extends her hand, "Sansa Stark. Let me buy you coffee as an apology."

He wants to say that she shouldn't bother, but he just nods and says, "Sandor Clegane"

Her smile widens and she takes his hand in hers, "Nice to meet you Sandor."

"Nice to meet you too, Sansa"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all feedback is welcome.


End file.
